The present invention relates to a golf putter and, more particularly, to a golf putter that is so constructed as to reduce the chance of stubbing a putt, i.e., engaging the surface of the green with the lower front edge of the putter head before the ball is engaged.
Many golfers, including professionals, occasionally misplay a putt because they unintentionally engage the surface of the green with the lower front edge of the putter head before engaging the golf ball which disrupts the smooth forward motion of the putter head and usually results in a missed putt. In golf jargon, this is known as "stubbing" a putt.
Although the stubbing of putts has been a problem for inexperienced and experienced golfers since the inception of the game of golf, there has not been available a golf putter that effectively reduces the chances of stubbing a putt without significant changes in construction of the putter head that adversely affect its use. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a new and improved golf putter that is simple in construction and effectively reduces the chances of stubbing a putt. The golf putter of the present invention fulfills this need.